Deal or No Deal
by CrisisCoreFan4321
Summary: Ray K and Frasier make a deal will it be kept or will it be broken Might build it up a bit if you review to show you like the idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this was ma fav show b4 i moved so i thought i would write about it only a short story so enjoy**

*************************************DUE SOUTH***************************************

Frasier: Why don't you just go to the doctor?

Ray K: It is nothing so stop worrying jeez

Frasier: It isn't nothing, I can tell

Ray K: Oh what so you are physic now

Frasier: I'm not saying that, i just think you should see a doctor

Ray K: well I'm not gunna so you will have to just put up with it

Frasier: I will let it go if and only if you by yourself can get off that couch?

Ray K: then You'll let it go?

Frasier: Yer i will but if you can't I personally am going to take you to the doctors Deal?

Ray K: Deal, bring it on Mountie coz there is nothing wrong with me.

As Ray tried to stand he felt a stabbing pain in his side, causing him to collapse but thankfully was caught by Frasier.

Frasier: Ray you ok?

No answer

Frasier: RAY!

Frasier looked down to see his partner in slumber and the genial rise and fall of his chest made him forget about the soaring heat radiating from his body. Seeing were Rays hand protected his stomch he came to the conclusion...

Frasier: Appendicitis, has to be

Throws Ray over his shoulder and begins his walk to the doctor

Frasier: told you i would take you

**********************************************DUE SOUTH******************************

**Might build up on it l8ter but i am tired so see ya l8ter folks**

**I do not own DUE SOUTH i just loving it**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people how are you for people interested in my story on Supernatural 'pay Backs A Bitch' my computer got stolen and all the chapters that I had wrote were lost but now I have a new 1 I can get stated._

_Since so many of you have reviewed I will keep my promise and add on to it!_

_So here is DUE SOUTH! This 1 will be in a different format than script ok_

_**************************************************************_

Before he had even left the apartment Ray began to squirm on his shoulder.

"Frasier put me down!" Ray began to squirm even more to try and loosen the mountie's grip, it did not work.

"You lost the bet Ray, I'm talking you to the hospital" Frasier gazed at the stair case if front of him weather he could make it down stairs, or would Ray wiggle so much that he would drop him.

"Ray if I put you down do you promise not to run and to keep your end of the deal?"

"Yes yes yes, just put me down." Frasier released Ray from his grip and lowered him to the floor, making sure he kept hold of his arm so he did not bolt.

He assumed that Ray would be too sick to do anything he proved that.

Once again Benton had underestimated him. Ray slipped from the mountie's arm and ran for his apartment door, thankfully Frasier had not carried him far so he did not have far to run.

He made it to his apartment and slammed the door tight behind him.

"RAY come on your being childish, just a trip to the doctors" Frasier arrived at the door "come on don't do this"

There was a muffled sound behind the door "I'm fine I don't have to go, um fine"

Then there was a thump like something hitting the floor, Frasier began to panic, then he remembered to stay calm.

"I knew the kid couldn't be trust worthy" He gasped and looked behind him,

"Jeez dad, you don't have to scare me, god." Benton let his heart settle "What do you mean, couldn't be trusted?" His eyes narrowed

"He broke the deal, he said that he would come with you. He broke his promise." The elder Frasier walked towards the door.

"I don't care, he still he needs my help, weather I have to drag him there myself." he pushed his ear to the door, all he could hear was a muffled groan and then it silent. "Dad you're a ghost go in and see how he is."

"I'm not a ghost just a figment of your imagination, I can't walk through walls, don't you have a key?"

The younger Frasier paused for a moment and then a thought struck him he did have the spare key, Ray had given it to him one night when he was drunk.

_Damn I left them in my apartment that's four blocks away will I have time?_

"Dad do you think you could watch him till I get back?" he began heading to the staircase and looked back at the door and turned away

******************************************************

_Hey that's that chapter going to work on Supernatural now l8ter_

_J_


	3. Chapter 3

-1_**Here it is the next chapter of Due South hope you enjoy it, any ideas leave a reviwe.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

Due South Chapter 3

See one of the great pains of Christmas is not getting the Christmas tree, putting up the perfect decorations that best describes you, it's the dozens and dozens of people on the streets.

Which made it even harder for Frasier to get back to his apartment 3 blocks away.

How could he have been so stupid to leave his spare key to Ray's apartment in his, was meant to be used in an emergences such as this and he leaves it in his apartment. Frasier mentally kicked himself for being so bone ideal.

Meanwhile back at Ray's apartment

"Stupid pride, why did I not go to the hospital. Nahh I had to play it out al tough, be all macho!" once again the pain came in waves making him feel nauseous.

At one point he thought that he was going to be sick but his stomach would not let him of that easily instead he just dried heaved.

"Aww man I wounder when Fraze is going to get back I can't take much more of this."

On the other side of the door Frasier's Father was listening in feeling guilty on what he said a few minutes ago

Once Frasier made it through the horde of crowds he made it finally to his apartment he began the frantic search looking for the key. Diefenbaker awoke from his sleep, with great excitement after seeing Frasier back. "not now Diefenbaker I am busy, I have to find Ray's spear key"

He just tilted his head and went back to sleeping. If only Frasier could remember were he had put the key in the first place. There not on top of the fridge or on his own keys for his apartment. He gazed at the clock and realized that a whole hour had past.

" this is taking to long, Ray doesn't have the time." Frasier paused for a moment to think then right in front on the top of the door The Keys. "it's about time" Back at the apartment Frasier's father was getting frustrated with waiting.

"were on earth is that kid?" he paced back and forth back and forth. Until he could hear heavy foot steps coming up the stairs, getting louder and louder as they got closer and closer.

Then a familiar voice called up the stairs "Ray I'm back Han on" and Benton's red mountie's jacket appearing on the stairs like a sun rise. "What took you so long son I have been waiting here for hours!" once again he paced back and forth eagerly awaiting the verdict.

"don't worry I am here now, if you don't mind I need to see to my friend so could you disappear or transport." He placed the key in the hole and turned not sure on what he would see on the other side.


	4. Last chapter

Due south Chapter 4

Hey having trouble coming up with a chapter for Pay backs a bitch any

ideas rate and revise thank you enjoy

The Mountie slowly opened the door reviling an empty front room and

Ray was no were to be seen.

"Ray. Where are you?," he stept through the door followed by his father.

"Mabey I should go, I mean it is between you and your friend and when

you find him what can I do?" after a second he walked of into a beam

of White light leaving his son alone.

"Ray were are you? RAY" he was becoming uncomfortable with the

silence, he was getting no reply from Ray.

He moved toward to kitchen

Fraiser had realised it was to late to ask his primission to take Ray

to the hospital. He wasted to much time that now is running out. Fast,

Fraiser made up his mind that there was no point in calling an

ambulance for 3 reasons, 1 it would take to long for them to get here

due to the Christmas traffic, 2 they would be having a Christmas party

3 he could not find the Phone in Rays apartment.

So Fraiser finally came to a concluion " Right ray looks like he can't

hang on much longer, vert well then Ray you will have to come with me."

Hoisting Ray up into a firemans carry he exited his apartment.

Avoiding all of the laughs and giggles coming from the crowd he mange

to get Ray to the hospital.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x. X x x x x x x. X x x x x x x x x x x x

Fraiser was getting so impatient just sitting there. He was trying to

convince himselfthat it is not a hard procedure in fact the do this

every day.

So why was he so scared, he finilly decided to go out and get some air

instead of sitting in a stuffy hospital waiting room nearly drowning

to death in fear for his friend.

3 hours went by and he decided to go inside, when a doctor fame

running it searching for him.

"are you fraiser?" the young doctor asked panting for breath.

"yes I am how may I help you?" the doctor was very young aroung the

age of 20 he had short blonde hair and had a very skinney frame kinda

like if you hugged him he would breake.

"you came in with that police man didn't you?"

"you are correct." fraiser replied hoping that the news he was about

to recive was good.

" your friend' Ray was it? Is alrite for the moment but we really

can't be sure so we are keeping him in over night." the doctor was

tryign to sound certin. He could not understand why he had a feeling

that somthing was wrong.

The doctor pointed thr Mountie in the direction of rays room and moved

on to other things he had to do.

Fraiser felt bad seeing his headstrong friend lying helplessly in a

hospital bed. Ray began to come out of his unconiouss state and into

the world of the living.

"Hey Ray are you feeling any better?" fraiser placed his hat onthe end

of Rays bed and sat down on the chair next to him.

"Well I feel like I have been hit by a train but apart from that, yep

I'm fine." he shifted in his bed to try and sit up when white hot pain

shot from his stomch

"Take It easy." Fraiser helped lower him back down on to the bed.

"So how long was I out for?" ray rubbed his head, after he collapsed

everything was fuzzy. At one point he was in his bathroom and the next

he was lying in a hospital bed, one thing he needed to fillnin the

blanks of what had happens durin the time he was out.

"Fraiser how long was I out for? And how did you get me here?" Fraiser

wanted to explain how he had found him on the floor and had carried

him all the way here but he could not bring himself to do it that is a

story that he would leave for another day but till then he would shrug

and avoid the questions.

Well laides and gentalmen that is the end of Deal or no Deal hope you

have enjoyed it sorry for the lateness with the chapters haven't had

time to write once I have subbmited this I will carry on working on

Pay backs a bitch. If you have any ideas please rate and reviwe


End file.
